


Hell is living with/without yo

by PriestSat



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, ER (Established Relationship), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Живя в Лос-Анджелесе, Генри встречается с Рэем Манчестером/





	Hell is living with/without yo

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик является продолжением фанфика "Это всего лишь первый раз".  
> Название фанфика - слегка измененное название песни Alice Cooper "Hell is living without you" (1989).

Глава 1.

Генри очень гордился тем, что у него есть бойфренд, да еще и с настолько офигенным телом. Он наслаждался завистливыми взглядами однокурсников и знакомых. Почти никто не проявлял к нему агрессию, и он перестал думать о предосторожности, вел себя беспечно и не задумывался о последствиях.

Квартира Рэя ему понравилась. Особенно Генри пришлось по вкусу то, что ему была отведена комната. Он с радостью перебрался бы к Рэю, но побаивался, что родители воспримут это слишком негативно. Он надеялся, что в Холмогорске никто ни сном ни духом не ведает о его связи с Рэем Манчестером.

Генри на уикэнд приезжал к Рэю, а в остальные дни заставлял себя учиться. 

— Ты сегодня не уходишь? — спросил Том, сосед по комнате. Генри, не отрываясь от ноутбука, покачал головой. — Почему? «Хвосты» подбираешь?

— Не твое дело.

— Слушай. — Том сел рядом с Генри. — Между нами… твой приятель такой здоровенный, накачанный. Кто у вас сверху? Говорят, что качки — пассивы, это правда?

— Отвали! — Генри отпихнул его. — Сказано — не твое дело.

Том с насмешкой протянул:

— Я так и думал, ты его сучка.

Генри чуть не уронил ноутбук.

— Ты ошибаешься. — Он знал, что не стоит впутываться в бесполезные препирательства, но не мог остановиться. — Это он — моя сучка.

— Докажи, — запальчиво ответил Том. — Пригласи меня и мою девушку к своему бойфренду. Выпьем, а потом пусть он тебе отсосет.

— Умом тронулся? — Генри отложил ноутбук. — Ничего ты не увидишь, потому что не твое собачье дело.

Разговор закончился тем, что Генри двинул Тому в глаз, за что получил нехилый удар по зубам. 

Рэй не на шутку разволновался, увидев Генри с разбитыми губами.

— Что случилось? На тебя напали?

— Я подрался с соседом по комнате. — Генри с самым несчастным видом сидел на диване в гостиной. Рэй поспешно принес ему апельсиновый сок. — Вот ты глупый, как я буду пить? Ты забыл трубочку. Видишь, рта не могу открыть.

Рэй принес трубочку. Генри сделал глоток и поморщился.

— Печет. Другой сок есть?

Рэй принес стакан мангового сока. У Генри что-то перемкнуло в голове. Он положил ноги на журнальный столик и приказал:

— Сделай массаж.

Рэй как-то странно на него посмотрел.

— Обойдешься. У тебя проблема с лицом, а не с ногами.

— Что тебе стоит? Помнишь, как ты бросился ко мне, когда думал, что я убит пушечным ядром?

— Ты откуда об этом знаешь? Ты же был без сознания.

— Рассказали, — небрежно ответил Генри, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Рэй велел:

— Иди и помой ноги. Давай, давай.

Генри с недовольным возгласом подчинился и только после посещения ванной получил массаж. Он распластался на диване, постанывая от сильных и одновременно нежных прикосновений к ногам. Рэй, стоя на коленях, увлеченно растирал пятки и пальцы, поглаживал свод стопы и надавливал на особо чувствительные точки.

— Я сейчас кончу, — признался Генри, когда стало невтерпеж. Рэй проворно перебрался поближе и расстегнул его джинсы. Генри взвыл, ощутив, как член погружается в рот Рэя. Он приподнял голову, что увидеть самое охрененное зрелище из всего увиденного. Рэй делал минет, полностью заглатывая член. Генри вцепился в волосы Манчестера и не отпускал, пока тот не начал задыхаться.

— Извини, — пробормотал Генри. Откашлявшись, Рэй ответил:

— Я в порядке. Ты не причинишь мне вреда.

Он продолжил отсасывать.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Генри, кончая. Рэй с довольной улыбкой выпрямился, на его губах виднелась белесые капли спермы. — Спасибо, — неожиданно для себя сказал Генри.

Вечером они пошли в итальянский ресторанчик, и Генри со смехом рассказал причину драки. Рэй сосредоточенно слушал, сдвинув брови, словно до него не доходил смысл слов.

— То есть я сделал то, что просил твой сосед по комнате? — вдруг спросил он. Генри едва не подавился лазаньей.

— Я не думал, что ты это сделаешь. Поверь, я никогда бы не заставил тебя… никогда бы не принудил ни к чему такому, что ты сам не захочешь сделать, — забормотал он. — Никогда.

— Верю. Не переживай, я тебе верю.

Этой ночью Генри не захотел заниматься сексом. Он обнимал Рэя и раздумывал, что будет дальше.

«Если повезет, то найду работу в Лос-Анджелесе. Если нет, то поеду куда-нибудь. А он? — Генри прислушался к тихому и мерному дыханию Рэя. — Все бросит, как бросил в Холмогорске, и поедет за мной? Это что, получается, мы привязаны друг к другу? Но мы не супруги, чтобы так прочно приклеиваться». Он отстранился от Рэя и начал рассматривать его в отблесках лунного света.

«Кажется, возраст все-таки берет над ним верх. — Генри провел кончиками пальцев по едва намечающимся „гусиным лапкам” возле глаз. — Кстати, сколько ему лет. Когда мы познакомились, ему было тридцать четыре. Тогда сейчас… плюс восемь. Сорок два? — Он удивленно заморгал. — Я перестал отмечать разницу в возрасте, причем давно. Между нами два десятка лет». Генри стало неприятно от таких раздумий.

— Ты чувствуешь свой возраст? — спросил он утром. Рэй не блистал кулинарными талантами и предпочитал покупать готовые завтраки в забегаловке на первом этаже.

— Нет. — Он положил Генри на тарелку три блина и полил их кленовым сиропом. — Почему я должен его чувствовать? Впрочем, предполагаю, что мое старение замедлилось из-за облучения. Надеюсь, что и дальше буду выглядеть таким же красавчиком.

Генри никогда не понимал, была эта фраза шуткой или Рэй говорил всерьез.

— Смешно в твои годы так о себе отзываться.

— Мои годы? — засмеялся Рэй, но Генри уловил беспокойство в его взгляде. — О чем ты?

— Тебе сорок два.

— Ну и что? Приятного аппетита.

— Ты стареешь, — продолжил Генри. Рэй заметно рассердился.

— Если ищешь способ от меня избавиться, так и скажи! — Он бросил вилку на стол. Отскочив от пластиковой столешницы, вилка упала на пол. Чертыхнувшись, Рэй наклонился за ней, а затем опустился на колени, чтобы выудить вилку из-под стола. В этот момент Генри, повинуясь порыву, вскочил и поставил ногу на спину Рэя.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мне достаточно повести плечами, чтобы ты улетел, — сказал Рэй. — Прекрати.

— Ты меня любишь?

— Люблю.

— Тогда повинуйся. — Генри сам не знал, что на него напало. — Слышишь? Ты должен повиноваться, или я от тебя уйду.

— Ты меня проверяешь, — неуверенно ответил Рэй. — Я тебя люблю и всегда любил, но терпеть такие шутки не намерен. Довольно.

— Нет. — Генри навалился всем весом на ногу, чтобы удержать Рэя. Параллельно он понимал тщетность усилий. Он ощутил, как дрогнул Рэй, словно собирался встать.

«Сейчас я полечу кувырком».

Время шло, а Рэй оставался в том же положении. Генри покраснел от стыда и убрал ногу.

— Извини. Извини. Я не знаю, зачем это сделал.

Рэй повернул голову, и Генри увидел искреннее непонимание в его глазах. 

— Я не хочу от тебя избавляться. — Он обнял Рэя за шею. — Прости.

***

Настроение испортила однокурсница Сельма, которая иногда поддевала Генри насчет его сексуальной ориентации. Она любила плоские злые шутки и не выбирала выражения. И она сильно напоминала Генри его сестру Пайпер.

В тот день Сельме было скучно, она прицепилась к Генри, расспрашивая о Рэе.

— Он что, принимает препараты? Стероиды? 

Генри нравились ее каштановые волосы, да и сама Сельма выглядела привлекательно. Поэтому он терялся, когда она принималась за него.

— Нет и еще раз нет. Не стероиды и вообще ничего такого.

— Ну как же, такая гора мышц. — Сельма оглянулась на своих подруг, которые как по команде притворились, что их тошнит. — Перекачанный до ужаса. Фу. У тебя нет никакого вкуса, если ты выбрал такое чудище.

Генри растерялся и рассердился одновременно.

— Ой, тебе в голову не приходило, что твой бойфренд (это слово Сельма произнесла нараспев) похож на мясную лавку. И не говори, что все женщины мечтают о таком типаже. Это совсем не так. И вообще, тебе стоит задуматься об учебе. Смотри, отчислят за неуспеваемость. Видать, все силы оставляешь в постели. 

Подруги захохотали.

Вечером, ужиная в кафе, Генри устроил неприятную сцену, потому что настроение не улучшилось, а Рэй, как назло, сказал несколько неправильно построенных фраз подряд. На замечания Генри он с насмешкой говорил: «Ну и что? Подумаешь!»

— Это невыносимо! — не выдержал Генри, отталкивая тарелку. Он не рассчитал силу, и тарелка сбила стакан. Рэй вскочил, на голубой рубашке с птичками расплывалось темное пятно от пролитой содовой.

— Зачем? — Он приложил салфетку к пятну.

— Так получилось. — Генри стало не по себе, и от этого он разозлился еще больше. — Ты должен научиться говорить правильно. Нельзя оправдывать собственную безграмотность отсутствием школьного образования. Да, отец забрал тебя из школы, когда тебе было восемь, но кто мешал наверстать упущенное? 

— Не надо читать мне мораль. 

Официант вытер разлитую содовую со стола и принес новую порцию.

— Рэй, это в самом деле возмутительно. — Генри захотелось довести его до слез. Он знал, что так можно сделать, надо было хорошо постараться. Ему были известны все больные места Рэя. — Ты на многое реагируешь как ребенок. Пора повзрослеть.

— Хватит. — Рэй помрачнел. — Ты портишь мне аппетит. Я реагирую, как умею. Извини, но я не телепат, чтобы читать твои мысли и реагировать так, как ты ждешь. Не мешай ужинать.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты глуповат? — Генри знал, что этим точно нанесет удар по самолюбию Рэя. — Нет? Так вот, я открою тебе глаза. Ты туповат и малообразован, твои знания оставляют желать лучшего, и тебе лучше держать рот на замке, чтобы не позориться в обществе.

Он с удовольствием увидел, как дрогнули губы Рэя, а глаза увлажнились. Усилием воли Рэй подавил обиду и улыбнулся, хотя улыбка была похожа на оскал.

— Хорошо, я буду молчать в обществе, — скрипуче произнес он. — Потому ты не приглашаешь меня на всякие встречи, куда приходят со своими подружками и друзьями.

— Ты не подружка.

— Кажется, ты говорил, что все в курсе наших отношений. 

— Да, но ты непрезентабельно выглядишь. — Генри внимательно следил за лицом Рэя, отыскивая признаки страдания. 

— Неправда!

— Твоя мускулатура отпугивает моих знакомых. Они говорят, что ты похож на мясную лавку. И эти твои рубашки, стыд и позор. Жуткие цвета и рисуночки просто кошмар.

Рэй положил оплату за ужин на стол и вышел из кафе. Генри видел, как он брел по улице, ссутулившись и сунув руки в карманы, будто пытался максимально сжаться.

«Поздравляю, Генри, ты — идиот».

Он побежал за Рэем, остановил его и начал просить прощение, обещая, что больше никогда не станет говорить такое.

— Не знаю, что ты должен такого натворить, чтобы вызвать во мне ненависть. — Рэй погладил его по голове. — Я люблю тебя больше своей жизни и готов на все что угодно, лишь бы ты остался со мной.

***

— Пусть папик купит тебе машину, — говорил Том, толкая локтем своего приятеля, зашедшего покурить травку. — Слышь, Джон, у этого кретина такой потрясный ебарь, а он пешком ходит.

Судя по всему, Джону было абсолютно наплевать на окружающих. Но чтобы не потерять насиженное место, он согласно закивал.

— Отстань, — устало попросил Генри. — И хватит вонять. 

— Эх, парень, не понимаешь ты своего счастья, — сокрушался Том. — Был бы я гомиком, нашел бы себе папика и жил бы на его денежки. При-пе-ва-ю-чи. Катался бы как сыр в масле. Нахрена бы мне эта учеба сдалась? И работа? В гробу бы я видал работу. Дал бы в задницу или отсосал, и делов-то.

Генри, едва сдерживаясь, снова попросил отстать. «Не зря Рэй говорил, чтобы я не торопился с каминг-аутом. Какой же я был дурак, что не послушался», — он в очередной раз возненавидел себя и свой болтливый язык.

— Или, что еще лучше, трахнул бы папика. И денежки в карман. — У Тома азартно сверкали глаза. — Слушай, Генри, а давай я трахну твоего папика, а он мне деньжат отслюнявит.

— В последний раз прошу, отстань. 

— Или что? Снова в глаз дашь? — Том дернул своего приятеля за капюшон куртки. — Спорим, что родители Генри не в курсе пристрастий своего сынка? А что будет, если я им позвоню?

— Ты не посмеешь, — прошипел Генри, сжимая кулаки. — Не посмеешь.

— Это мы еще посмотрим. — Том, сложив пальцы «пистолетом», прицелился в него и громко щелкнул языком.

Генри вышел, чтобы успокоиться. Он решил пробежаться и заодно убить время, пока Том с приятелем накурятся. То, что он оставил телефон на кровати, Генри сообразил, возвращаясь с пробежки, и его словно окатило кипятком. Он со всех ног бросился в комнату.

Том с приятелем ушли. Генри схватил телефон. «Хорошо, что поставил пароль. — Он просмотрел входящие и исходящие. — Непонятно, рылся кто-то в списках или нет».

Глубокой ночью он проснулся от того, что его тормошили за плечо.

Том нависал над ним темной кучей.

— Что тебе надо? — враждебно спросил Генри.

— Я тут покумекал. — От Тома пахло травкой и пивом. — Дай денег, и я отстану. Никому не буду звонить, надо оно мне триста лет.

— У меня мало денег. — Генри пошарил в карманах и в сумке. — Вот, всего двести баксов.

— А на карточке?

— Я не могу остаться без гроша. Родители и так немного переводят.

— Этого мало за молчание.

— Так, все. Я не поддамся на шантаж.

— Помнишь, что ты выболтал о своем папике? — Том приобнял Генри, заставив его содрогнуться от отвращения. — Милый сосед, ты был обкуренный почти до потери сознания. Сказал, что познакомился с папиком в тринадцать. Я могу позвонить твоим предкам и сообщить, что их сына принуждали к противоестественному сексу восемь лет. 

Генри оттолкнул Тома.

— Ну, а что? — пьяно хихикнул Том. — Так все и было. Это ведь правда. Шпили-вили в милую детскую попку. Э, не, только не в глаз, кулаки убери! В общем так. Завтра ты выдаешь пять сотен баксов, и я замолкаю на месяц. Потом еще и еще. И так до конца учебы. У тебя нет выхода, детка. — Он тяжело сел на свою кровать. — Или твоего папика посадят за педофилию. Если не хватает бабла, то попроси у него, — подмигнул Том. — Не, вижу, что не мотивировал тебя. Уверен, ФБР или ЦРУ заинтересуются твоим суперменским бойфрендом.

Генри подскочил на кровати, лихорадочно вспоминая, что именно наговорил в состоянии накуренности.

— Ты о чем?

— Ты хвастался, что переодевался в суперменский костюм и ловил преступников. Я пошарил в интернете и нашел, представь себе, сообщения о неуязвимом Капитане Челе и его доблестном помощнике, Опасном Малом. Увлекательные сообщения, я тебе скажу. Бэтмен отдыхает. А он действительно неуязвимый? Если в него выстрелить или нож воткнуть в сердце, он умрет? Уверен, ЦРУ и ФБР будут за него драться.

— Это… это… — Генри не находил слов, чтобы заткнуть Тома. 

Он проиграл.

— Видишь, сколько у меня козырей, а у тебя ничего нет. Так что плати, детка. Отстегивай бабло, да не тормози. Господи Исусе, ты шкатулка с сюрпризами!

Генри не мог уснуть до утра. Слушая храп соседа, он перебрал все варианты решения проблемы, начиная от убийства и заканчивая позорным бегством.

Днем Том получил требуемую сумму.

***

— Как ограбили? — возмущался Рэй. — Нет-нет, ты правильно сделал, что отдал кошелек. Лучше так, чем травма. Но тебе нужно на что-то жить. Я перечислю деньги, не волнуйся.

— Я не хочу брать у тебя ни цента. — Генри изображал крайнюю степень печали. — Не хочу.

— Это наименьшее, что я могу для тебя сделать. — Рэй обнял его, убаюкивая, как ребенка. 

Генри смотрел слишком виновато, и Рэй заподозрил неладное. 

— Я всегда честен с тобой, — сказал он. — Если у тебя неприятности, я хочу о них знать. Клянусь, ничего не буду предпринимать без твоего согласия.

— Нет, все хорошо. — Генри отвел взгляд. — Бывает, что людей грабят.

— Я в курсе. — Чем больше Рэй на него смотрел, тем больше подозревал, что Генри его обманывает. — Ты дорог для меня, поэтому все, что с тобой происходит…

— Я же сказал, все хорошо, — грубовато ответил Генри. — Ты мне не мамочка и не папочка, я устал от заботы.

«Началось, — с досадой подумал Рэй. — Я ему надоел».

— Хочешь йогурт? — спросил он как можно жизнерадостнее. 

***

Рэй работал в комиссионном магазинчике, торгующем всякими редкостями, которые немного не дотягивали до антиквариата. Он без проблем втянулся в работу, потому что имел опыт подобного занятия в своем магазине «Чепуха». Ему не было скучно, если клиенты приходили раз в день, и он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде при наплыве посетителей. Кроме него, работало еще двое продавцов, с которыми Рэй быстро нашел общий язык.

Высокий молодой парень в красном худи показался ему знакомым.

— Добрый день, — приветствовал Рэй. — Желаете продать или купить?

— Купить. — Парень наклонился вперед. — Тебя.

— Не понял.

— Том, живу с Генри в одной комнате. Думаю, руку ты мне не пожмешь.

— Почему? — с улыбкой ответил Рэй, хотя угрюмый вид парня не давал повода для веселья. 

— Не хочу мешать работать. — Том посмотрел по сторонам. В магазине лениво бродили несколько покупателей. — Первое. У меня есть телефоны всех родных и близких твоей сучки по имени Генри. Я знаю, что ты трахаешь Генри с его тринадцати лет.

Рэй предостерегающе поднял руку, но не успел перебить Тома.

— Э-э-э, не шуми. — Том поднес указательный палец к его губам. — Продолжу, если ты не возражаешь. Улавливаешь связь? Номера телефонов, тринадцать лет, педофилия, скандал. Второе. Капитан Чел, слышал о таком?

Рэй застыл с глуповатой усмешкой.

— Слышал, не притворяйся статуей. Генри такой болтливый, вывалил всю свою историю.

— Я не прикасался к Генри до его совершеннолетия. — Рэй все-таки вставил реплику. — Не было никакой педофилии.

— Докажешь в суде? — подмигнул Том. — Это, знаешь ли, модная штука, все вытаскивают скелеты из шкафов, почему бы и вашим не присоединиться к празднику жизни?

На него и Рэя поглядывали другие продавцы.

— У тебя нет доказательств. Генри меня не оговорит.

— Куда он денется, — засмеялся Том. — Ему так заморочат голову, что он маму родную оговорит. Насчет неуязвимого Капитана Чела, уверен, что тебя разберут на детали в какой-нибудь лаборатории ЦРУ или ФБР.

— Уходи.

— Неверный ответ. Две важные причины, чтобы взяться за телефон, и всего одна маленькая жертва с твоей стороны. Два раза в месяц я буду трахать тебя. Ну что, согласен?

Рэй мог без особых усилий взять Тома за шиворот и вынести из магазина. Но тогда бы ему пришлось оправдываться перед хозяином, да и посетителям вряд ли понравился бы поступок продавца.

— Не слышу ответа. Не ломайся, ты же здоровенный мужик, с тебя не убудет. Зато все счастливы и довольны.

— Ты требуешь у Генри деньги? — Рэю казалось, что звуки доносятся до него сквозь подушку.

— Грешен. — Том опустил глаза. — Каюсь, был эпизод отъема денежных средств. В принципе, ты можешь давать мне деньги и свое тело. Тогда Генри успокоится и будет жить припеваючи. Я верну ему те пять сотен баксов, которые взял сегодня. Так что, встретимся этим вечером? Я приму душ и подстригу ногти.

Рэю было нужно от него избавиться.

— Вот адрес. — Он написал на визитке магазина. — В девять вечера.

— Умница. — Том потрепал его по щеке. — Ой, прости, не сдержался. Ребята, это шутка, мы старые приятели, — обратился он к продавцам, которые не сводили с них глаз. — Всего хорошего, удачной торговли.

Рэй не мог сосредоточиться на работе и вышел в подсобку, чтобы успокоиться и обдумать ситуацию.

«Если его убить, то куда деть труп? Если найдут труп, то без затруднений выйдут на меня. — Рэй потер затылок. — Голова идет кругом. Нет, убийство исключено, я долго не протяну в тюрьме. Тогда остается капитуляция. — Он содрогнулся, представив себя в постели с Томом. — Гадость, нет. Бегство? Том продолжит шантажировать Генри. Попробовать уговорить? Ну почему же я такой неизобретательный? — Рэй ударил себя по лицу. — Думай, думай. Как же тяжело что-то решать. Хочу обратно в Чел-пещеру, там все было просто и ясно. — Он прикинул, насколько быстро сможет собрать вещи и купить билет на самолет. — Нет. Бегство ничего не решит. Я несу ответственность за Генри. Если бы я отказался с ним встречаться, сейчас бы не возникла тупиковая ситуация. Получается, я сам во всем виноват, мне и расхлебывать. Это всего-навсего секс, в самом деле, я же неуязвимый. Со мной все будет в порядке».

***

В назначенное время Том вошел в квартиру, толкнув ногой дверь. Он снял худи и бросил его на пол, туда же полетели кроссовки.

— Подними, — приказал он. Рэй не притронулся к вещам.

— Я чего-то не понял. Подними, что я сказал!

— Речь шла о сексе, а не о прислуживании, — спокойно ответил Рэй.

— Ладно. Где секс? И деньги? Я вернул деньги Генри, не переживай. — Том стянул с себя футболку. — Давай, пошевеливайся. Сначала отсоси, но не до конца.

Рэй боролся с желанием свернуть ему голову.

— Генри сказал, что ты его сучка. Утверждал, что он тебя трахает. — Том снял штаны, оставшись в носках и трусах. — Я жду. И не вздумай меня придушить, я оставил записку своему другу, если не позвоню ему через два часа, он пойдет в полицию. Слушай, чувак, не тяни резину. Раньше начнем, раньше кончим. Точнее, я кончу, а ты — как получится.

«А что, если взять и выйти из квартиры? Поминай как звали. Генри, помни о Генри. От тебя зависит его благополучие».

— Спальня там.

— Хочешь на кровати? Да я совсем не против комфорта. — Том, снимая на ходу оставшиеся вещи, пошел в указанном направлении.

«Что же делать? — Рэй окончательно растерялся. — Думай, глупая башка. Соображай. Может, предложить ему больше денег? Отдать все, что накопил. Так ведь нет гарантий, что он снова не начнет шантажировать».

— Я жду! — крикнул Том.

«Он загнал меня в угол. — Рэй, пошатываясь, сдвинулся с места. — Некуда деваться».

Том разлегся на кровати, спихнув покрывало и одеяло на пол.

— Поклоняешься? — Он кивнул на фотографию Генри. — Красивая рамка. Дорогая?

Рэй приблизился к кровати. Он ненавидел Тома до белых вспышек перед глазами, но на кону была спокойная жизнь Генри, его настоящее и будущее.

— Я помылся. — Том указал на свой член. — Волосы сбрил, так что мешать не будут. Что-то ты раскис, смотреть тошно. Вот, держи. — Он протянул две таблетки. — Шлюхи такое принимают. Тело здесь, а разум там, — он посмотрел вверх. — Никаких угрызений совести. Это как сдавать машину в аренду, только вместо машины тело.

— Я не могу тебе верить, — хрипло сказал Рэй. — Ты гарантируешь, что не потребуешь большего?

— А что у тебя есть кроме тела и денег? Ясно, ничего. У меня нет репутации кидалы, если что. Неси пиво или что у тебя там в холодильнике есть.

Рэй проглотил таблетки, запив их имбирным пивом. Эффект наступил довольно быстро. Как и говорил Том, сознание Рэя разделилось. Одна половина со стороны наблюдала за тем, как вторая половина покорно трахается. Рэй был невозмутим и спокоен, будто смотрел порнофильм. В какой-то момент сознание выключилось.

Рэй очнулся, лежа на растерзанной кровати. Он дотащился к ванной и долго смотрел на себя в зеркало. 

Он помнил, что Том пытался разорвать ему рот. Рэй повернулся спиной к зеркалу, чтобы рассмотреть себя сзади. Кажется, Том старался расцарапать ему спину, но ничего не получилось. Засохшая сперма покрывала лицо и застряла в волосах. Рэй наполнил ванну водой и лег в нее, подумав, что утопиться, к сожалению, не удастся.

Он убрал в спальне. «Второго раза я не перенесу», — Рэй не мог спать на кровати, на которой подвергся изнасилованию. Он устроился в гостиной.

Рэй был уверен, что утром будет хуже. Но Том не солгал, — таблетки помогли Рэю абстрагироваться от случившегося, словно с ним ничего не произошло. Он поехал на работу и в прежнем режиме общался с посетителями, как ни в чем не бывало трепался с коллегами, обедал, пил кофе.

Но где-то в глубине души нарастали протест и ненависть к самому себе. «У меня не было другого выхода. — Рэй дернул головой. — Как его, стечение обстоятельств? Да, так и есть, это стечение обстоятельств. Я ничего не мог сделать. Нет, я мог выбросить Тома. Но не сделал этого».

— Мне вернули деньги! — выпалил Генри, перешагнув порог квартиры. 

— Поздравляю. — Рэй прищурился. — Кажется, ты говорил, что тебя ограбили. Что, у вора проснулась совесть?

Генри запнулся, начав что-то объяснять.

— Неважно. — Он плюхнулся на диван. — Я отдам тебе долг.

— Оставь себе. — Рэй сел рядом с ним. — Я могу сделать маленький денежный подарок.

Генри потянулся за поцелуем, и Рэй с готовностью ответил. Рука Генри скользнула по волосам Рэя и нырнула за воротник рубашки. Вторая рука прижалась к лицу. В памяти Рэя возник момент, когда Том со всего размаха ударил его по щеке, а потом впился ногтями в скулу, словно хотел содрать кожу. Том горел желанием проверить, насколько Рэй неуязвим, поэтому старался на славу, пустив в ход нож и кулаки.

Рэй отстранился от Генри, подавляя панику.

— Что такое?

— Кажется, я заболел. — Рэй уставился в пол. — Плохо себя чувствую. Тебе лучше уйти, чтобы не заразился.

— Надо было раньше сказать, пока мы не поцеловались, — укоризненно произнес Генри. — Сходи к врачу.

— Нет, полежу денек-другой. — Рэй заставил себя улыбаться как и раньше. — Говорят, жидкая плазма помогает от простуды.

— Неужели? А где ее взять?

— Заказать по интернету. — Рэй прыснул от смеха, глядя на озабоченное лицо Генри. — Шутка. Я шучу. Если станет совсем худо, обращусь к врачу. Теперь иди домой и следи за карманами. Вдруг опять ограбят.

***

Генри не мог понять, с какой стати Том отдал ему деньги и перестал говорить о разоблачении. Том вообще перестал обращать на него внимание. Сначала Генри решил, что идея шантажа выветрилась из головы Тома вместе с травкой. Потом предположил, что Рэй каким-то непостижимым образом обо всем узнал и популярно объяснил Тому, как нужно себя вести. 

«Скорее всего, так все и случилось. — Он ликовал. — Да-да! Я так и знал! Рэй, я в тебе не сомневался».

Рэй прислал сообщение, в котором попросил не приходить неделю. Генри немного поволновался, но подумал, что Рэй сам со всем разберется.

Дело шло к окончанию семестра, и Генри с ужасом узнал, что может быть отчислен за неуспеваемость. Это не входило в его планы, и Генри как следует налег на учебу, наверстывая упущенное.

***

Генри совсем не хотел столкнуть кипу бумаг со стола. Бормоча под нос ругательства, он ползал по полу, собирая разлетевшиеся листы и журналы. Генри не сразу понял, что держит в руке визитку магазина, в котором работал Рэй.

Он перевернул ее и увидел адрес, написанный знакомым корявым почерком. 

Все встало на свои места, как кусочки пазлов.

«Том приперся в магазин, потребовал деньги и получил их. Очевидно, Рэй будет платить ему ежемесячно, поэтому Том отстал от меня». 

Открылась дверь. Генри повернулся и, увидев Тома, ткнул ему в лицо визитку.

— И что? — беспечно спросил Том. — Что тебе надо? Живи спокойно, твой папик все уладил. Он такой клевый, ты не представляешь. Особенно под кайфом, господи Исусе, он просто бомба. Любую шлюху заткнет за пояс. Ты бы в сутенеры подался. Будешь грести деньги лопатой. Он офигенно берет в рот, ни одна девка так не умеет.

Генри ударил его прямо в торжествующую улыбку, затем навалился сверху, нанося удары куда попало. Он остановился лишь тогда, когда Том обмяк и перестал сопротивляться.

«Я его убил».

Генри перевернул Тома и похлопал его по щекам.

— Ты мне нос сломал, — стонал Том. — Сучка недорезанная, ты мне зубы выбил.

Генри схватил куртку и выбежал из комнаты.

***

Сообщение от Тома гласило: «Сегодня вечером. Жду не дождусь».

Рэй чуть не швырнул телефон в стену, но сдержался, все-таки, магазин не был местом для выплеска эмоций. Он зашел к хозяину и попросил отгул за свой счет, объяснив это срочным семейным делом. Его предупредили, что на второй раз он будет уволен.

Дома Рэй включил скайп и нажал видеовызов. Через несколько минут перед ним появился Джейк Харт, отец Генри.

— О, мистер Манчестер. Рад видеть. Куда это вы запропастились?

— Добрый день, мистер Харт. — Рэй откашлялся. — Ваша жена дома?

— Да.

— Позовите ее, пожалуйста.

Джейк скривился, словно у него заболел зуб.

— Можете говорить со мной.

— Я бы с удовольствием, но тема разговора касается вас обоих. И Генри.

Джейк позвал Сирену.

— Добрый день, Рэй. — Сирена, как и раньше, выглядела очаровательно. Рэй вспомнил, как заигрывал с ней на глазах у Генри. — Джейк говорит, что у вас важный разговор. Я слушаю.

— Я должен сообщить кое-что о Генри и обо мне. 

«Легче попасть под асфальтоукладчик».

— О, как интересно, — иронично протянула Сирена. — Я в курсе, что вы встречаетесь с моим сыном.

— Кто с кем встречается? — не понял Джейк. — Сирена! Кто с кем…

— Помолчи, — шикнула на него жена. — Рэй, я давно догадывалась, что вы неспроста водили знакомство с Генри. Ведь у вас разница в двадцать лет, а вы позиционировали себя, как друг подростка. Странно, не так ли? Как я должна была расценивать эту дружбу? Как признак инфантильности? Или как желание найти кого-то, на чьем фоне вы будете выглядеть неотразимым? Пожалуй, это все соответствует истине. И, к сожалению, некоторых с возрастом тянет на молоденьких.

Голос Сирены Харт резал Рэя на куски и поливал серной кислотой.

— Я не прикасался к Генри. Не знаю, как доказать, но это правда. Я бы не позволил себе ничего лишнего.

— Наверное, я вам верю. — Сирена развела руки в стороны. — Раз доказательств нет, придется верить вам на слово. Это все, что вы хотели сообщить?

— Один человек, знакомый Генри, грозится, что позвонит вам и раскрутит дело о педофилии.

— Пусть звонит. — Сирена посмотрела на мужа, тот, ничего не понимая, кивнул. — Получит от ворот поворот. Но, Рэй, у меня к вам две просьбы. Одна — берегите Генри и относитесь к нему с уважением. Он славный мальчик, хоть и нуждается в твердой руке. У него есть склонность к прокрастинации.

Рэй не был уверен, что знает значение этого слова, но на всякий случай кивнул.

— И второе. Если вы хорошо подумаете, то примете правильное решение.

— Какое?

— Оставьте Генри. Посудите сами, вы старше его. Вы раньше состаритесь и станете тяжким бременем. Рэй, я знаю, что от любви невозможно отказаться, но вы должны так поступить. И откровенно говоря, ваше умственное развитие слабовато. Уйдите, прежде чем начнете раздражать Генри.

Рэй выключил связь.

«Я зря пожертвовал собой, они обо всем и так знали. Идиот, придурок! Надо было сразу позвонить Хартам!»

Рэй ударил по журнальному столику, по стеклу пошли трещины. Он ударил второй раз, и толстые осколки рухнули на пол. Рэй взял осколок и провел по руке, естественно, не причинив вреда. Он заорал от ярости, нанося новые порезы, точнее, пытаясь их нанести. Он мог бы спрыгнуть с крыши ближайшего небоскреба, но это вызвало бы всего лишь секундную боль и, возможно, потерю сознания.

Рэй проклинал свою суперспособность.

***

Том не пришел в назначенное время. Вместо него пришел Генри.

— Рэй, открой. Это я. Открой, пожалуйста.

— Не хочу.

— Не валяй дурака. Открой.

— Не буду. Я не в настроении. Я занят.

— У меня есть ключ, забыл? 

Генри увидел Рэя, сидящего на полу посреди разбросанных осколков.

— Ты почему это делаешь? 

— Хочу и делаю, — ответил Рэй, надеясь, что Генри воспримет все, как очередную дурацкую выходку. — Я что, не имею права разбить стол?

— Я знаю, что с тобой сделал Том.

— Перестань. — Генри выбил из руки Рэя осколок. — Ты не поранишься.

— Жаль.

— Зачем ты поддался на шантаж Тома?

— Ты тоже поддался. — Рэй прикинул стоимость столика и еще больше расстроился.

— Я-то что, но ты! Тебе столько лет, а ты все такой же, — Генри чуть не сказал «дурак», но вовремя сдержался. — Не важно. Нет, важно. Каким же надо быть тупым, чтобы поддаться на шантаж! Послал бы Тома куда подальше, так нет, ты предпочел заняться с ним сексом. Господи, ты так и не научился жить!

— Знаю, знаю. — Рэй начал собирать осколки в кучу. — Я везде виноват, вот единственный вывод. Твои родители, кстати, в курсе наших отношений.

— Зачем ты им об этом сказал? — ужаснулся Генри. — Кто давал тебе право с ними разговаривать?

— Вообще-то, я могу разговаривать с кем хочу и когда хочу, — огрызнулся Рэй. — Я тут подумал. Я о многом думал. И пришел к выводу, что я сейчас — это не я прежний.

— Все меняются с возрастом.

— Где легкость бытия? — Рэй вскочил. — Где предопределенность будущего? Зачем мне все эти тревоги и заботы?

— Вернешься в Холмогорск?

— Я не знаю. — Рэй нахмурился. — Ничего не знаю. Я должен разобраться в самом себе, и тебе лучше не мешать.

Генри бросил ему ключ от квартиры.

— Вот и ладно. — Рэй пошел за мусорным пакетом. — Вот и хорошо.

Дверь захлопнулась.

— Вот я один. — Он подул в пакет, раскрывая его. — Посреди развалин собственной жизни.

***

Генри думал, что Рэй перебесится, переживет «кризис среднего возраста», и все пойдет по-прежнему. 

Он ошибся.

Рэй съехал с квартиры, не оставив адреса, сменил номер телефона и ликвидировал все почтовые ящики. Генри попробовал выяснить у Швоза, куда делся Рэй, но потерпел неудачу. Швоз тоже не выходил на связь.

«Что ж, все к тому шло. — Генри печально смотрел в окно. — Мои отношения с Рэем с самого начала были обречены на поражение. Ему нужен кто-то, кто будет его боготворить, смотреть влюбленными глазами, выполнять все желания».

Он порылся в папке со снимками, намереваясь удалить все, совместные с Рэем.

Рэй, восхищенно смотрящий на Генри, который сфотографировал его на фоне цветущих кустов. Генри вспомнил, насколько быстро он получал требуемое, чуть ли не по щелчку пальцев. Рэй всегда был готов защитить его любой ценой. «Ему ничего не повредит, вот он и защищал, — возразил Генри сам себе. — Так что нет никакого особого геройства». 

«Не знаю, что ты должен такого натворить, чтобы вызвать во мне ненависть. Я люблю тебя больше своей жизни и готов на все что угодно, лишь бы ты остался со мной».

Слова Рэя прозвучали в голове Генри, заставив его испытать муки совести.

«Во всем виноват мой слишком длинный язык. — Генри укусил себя за палец. — Тварь болтливая, растрепал то, о чем нельзя было говорить. А ведь клялся, и неоднократно, никому не рассказывать о Капитане Челе. Если бы я молчал, если бы не выпендривался, то Рэй не уехал бы. Я его обидел, оскорбил, унизил. Зачем называл глупым и тупым? Своими руками все угробил».

Видеозвонок родителей только усугубил душевные страдания Генри. Родители сообщили, что не будут пытаться контролировать его жизнь.

— Генри, ты должен знать, что всегда можешь обращаться к нам за помощью. — Сирена говорила, положив руку на сердце, словно во время прослушивания государственного гимна. — Мы постараемся тебя понять и принять.

— Рэй меня оставил. — Генри с неприязнью увидел торжествующую улыбку матери. — В чем дело?

— Ни в чем. Он оказался умнее, чем я думала, и это не может не радовать. — Сирена не скрывала ликования. — Он понял, что мешает тебе жить. 

— Он не мешал.

— Сынок, скоро ты поймешь, что мир не ограничивается Рэем Манчестером. Разве нет никого, кто бы тебе нравился?

Генри вспомнил Сельму и ее прекрасные волосы.

— Редко кто не ошибается в любви. Сначала думаешь, это именно тот человек, ради которого готов на все. Но потом находится кто-то лучше. Не зацикливайся на Манчестере, найди ровесницу. Вот увидишь, с людьми своего возраста намного интереснее и веселее. 

Генри был бы рад выключить связь, но не осмеливался.

— Ты умный мальчик, а Рэй, если говорить честно, глуповатый нарцисс. Надо стремиться к небу, а не падать на дно. — Сирена не могла остановиться, хотя муж дергал ее за руку. 

— Я люблю Рэя и не собираюсь от него отказываться. — Генри все-таки нажал на отбой.

Он составил план действий.

Первое. Постараться закончить курс. Второе, найти Рэя. Причем первый пункт этого нехитрого плана был, в принципе, выполним. Зато второй пункт напоминал поиски иголки в стоге сена: Рэй мог оказаться в любой точке страны или вообще выехать за ее пределы.

Генри, закатав воображаемые рукава, приступил к первому пункту.

***

— Ты уверен, что программа найдет моего друга? — Генри с надеждой смотрел на Кларенса, известного в университетских кругах как «Кларенс-хакер».

— Выделяю лицо твоего друга, помещаю в поиск. Программа сопоставит изображение со всеми изображениями в интернете, включая произведения искусства, ничего сверхъестественного, — пояснил Кларенс. — Это займет много времени, предупреждаю.

— Валяй. — Генри хлопнул его по плечу. — Вот твоя оплата. Позвони, когда найдутся соответствия.

Кларенс позвонил через два дня, и Генри сломя голову побежал к нему.

— Ну вот, что я говорил! — самодовольно провозгласил Кларенс, указывая на фотографию полного мужчины в плавках, сидящего за стойкой пляжного бара.

— Это кто такой?

— Да не он. Позади него.

Генри уставился в монитор.

Позади мужчины стояли пятеро человек с досками для серфинга. 

— Вот этот, в красной рубашке с машинками и пальмами. — Кларенс хихикнул. — До чего же дурной вкус! С тебя остальная оплата.

— Где был сделан снимок? — Генри пожирал взглядом Рэя. — Есть предположения?

— Зачем предполагать? Смотри на подпись под фото. Остров Амелия, пляж Фернандина. 

— Больше фоток нет?

— Серферы не любят фотографироваться, так что будь счастлив и такому улову. Так, где мои деньги?

Глава 2.

Рэй снимал две комнаты в доме неподалеку от пляжа. Подработка в ресторане давала средства для скромного существования, а все свободное время Рэй посвящал серфингу. Относительно быстро он влился в местную компанию серферов и почти заглушил тоску о Генри и вину за то, что сдался Тому.

С ним заигрывали посетители ресторана и пляжа, он неуклонно отметал все предложения встретиться. Малейшая мысль о чужих руках и губах вызывала в нем волну тошноты. Рэй твердо решил ждать, пока окончательно забудет о Генри.

Как-то вечером он поддался на уговоры новых приятелей и принял участие в ночной гулянке. Пригласили девушек, и одна из них принялась штурмовать Рэя, беспрестанно трогая его и напрашиваясь на поцелуй. Он молча терпел, нацепив глупую улыбку и надеясь, что девушке надоест приставать к нему. Алкоголь добавил ей решимости, и она оседлала колени Рэя, уговаривая его пойти купаться. Продолжая улыбаться, он помотал головой. Девушка злилась, не понимая, почему мужчина не проявляет к ней никакого интереса. Все в компании разбились на пары, кто-то исчез в темноте, некоторые самозавбенно целовались в свете костра.

Рэй не знал, как вежливо отказать настырной девице, хотя в прошлом не был против случайного секса. Эта девушка его совсем не привлекала, к тому же она была чрезмерно накрашена, а Рэй терпеть не мог запах и вкус косметики. Он был уверен, что его лицо перепачкано помадой, это заставляло его брезгливо морщиться.

— Да что же за бревно?! — не выдержала девушка. — Вот придурок! 

Она дала Рэю пощечину, после чего удалилась с гордо поднятой головой. По пути ее перехватили и с хохотом утащили к океану. Рэй, чувствуя себя лишним, вернулся домой.

«Вот бы прийти и увидеть Генри. — Рэй открыл дверь, которую не запирал на ключ. Брать все равно было нечего, кроме одежды и посуды. — Да, размечтался». Он принял душ и долго чистил зубы, чтобы избавиться от вкуса помады. С улицы слышались взрывы смеха и женский визг. Компания продолжала веселиться.

Рэй лег на кровать, и на него нахлынула тоска, как в первые дни, когда он уехал из Лос-Анджелеса. «Глупый, глупый Рэй. — Он укусил подушку. — Тупой качок, что еще сказать. Разрешил себя изнасиловать, убожество, нет мне прощения. Надо было сразу поговорить с Хартами, а я испугался, как маленький ребенок. Генри точно будет без меня лучше. Я — обуза, правильно сказала миссис Харт. Бестолковый, самовлюбленный, тупой. Кажется, я повторяюсь».

Проснувшись в начале двенадцатого, Рэй долго смотрел на плетеное кресло у окна. Ему показалось, что там сидит Генри. Обрадовавшись, Рэй вскочил с кровати, но на кресле лежали его рубашки. Он скомкал их, задыхаясь от горя и злости. Если бы Рэй мог утонуть, он бы немедленно отправился к океану.

Жизнь превратилась в рутину, но Рэй был даже доволен таким поворотом. Он поместил Генри в дальний угол памяти, а любовь попробовал убить, ответив на приглашение статного красавца с итальянским акцентом.

Тем же вечером он его механически оттрахал, почти не получив удовольствия, но новый знакомый остался в восторге. 

— Я здесь на месяц задержусь, — сообщил Джакомо. — Не против, если у тебя поживу? Квартплата и расходы пополам.

Рэй согласился. Он чувствовал, что сойдет с ума от галлюцинаций.

Джакомо обожал секс и был покладистым. Он напоминал Рэю ретривера, который носится по пляжу и подбегает к хозяину, чтобы получить угощение. Он не раздражал Рэя и был достаточно нелюбопытным, чтобы не лезть Рэю в душу.

***

Найти Рэя на пляже Фернандина оказалось простым заданием. Генри показал его снимок в смартфоне первому встреченному серферу, идущему с доской к пляжу.

Дверь в квартиру была незапертой. Генри предвкушал, как сильно удивится Рэй, когда увидит его.

Вещи ясно давали понять, что в квартире живут два человека. Генри, не веря своим глазам, осмотрел комнаты и ванную. В дом кто-то вошел.

— Привет. — Темноволосый мужчина, не уступающий Рэю в рельефности мышц, с удивлением уставился на Генри. — Ты кто?

— Генри Харт.

— И что тебе нужно?

— Я ищу Рэя Манчестера.

— Он тут живет, — закивал мужчина. — Мы живем вместе. Меня зовут Джакомо.

Генри хотел уйти, хлопнув дверью и клянясь вырвать Рэя из сердца, когда врожденное упрямство взяло верх над обидой. К тому же он не хотел верить, что его разлюбили.

— У тебя много вещей? — спросил он. Джакомо оглянулся.

— Нет.

— За какое время соберешь?

— Почему это я должен их собирать? — Во взгляде Джакомо появился интерес. — Я вношу половину оплаты за квартиру. Я тут живу.

— Я понял, понял. Не повторяйся. — Генри подцепил мизинцем черные боксеры. — Лови!

— Как ты угадал, что они мои?

— Рэй не носит черное белье.

Интерес сменился догадкой. Джакомо рассмеялся.

— Так это ты, тот неизвестный, по которому сохнет Рэй! — Он принялся швырять одежду в сумку. — Он отлично трахается.

— Я в курсе. И ты говорил об оплате. — Генри протянул ему несколько купюр. — Я не знаю, сколько ты внес за квартиру.

— Этого хватит. — Джакомо продолжал посмеиваться. — Придется искать новое жилье, это было таким дешевым.

Генри дал ему еще несколько купюр. Джакомо прижал их к губам и, помахав Генри боксерами, ушел.

«Так-так, Рэй Манчестер, вот как ты места себе не находишь и сохнешь! — Генри прикинул, нормально ли будет залезть раздетым под одеяло. — Нет, обойдется без сюрприза. — Он снова заглянул в холодильник. — О, замороженный йогурт».

***

— Тебя там какой-то метросексуал ищет, — доложил Рэю приятель. — Вроде не стремный, я сказал ему, где ты живешь. Если что, я ни при чем.

Рэй прикинул, хватит ли наличности на автобусный билет. Но в квартире осталась одна вещь, которую нельзя было бросить. 

И он очень хотел увидеть Генри. Рэй со всех ног бросился к дому.

— Вкусный йогурт, ням-ням, — сообщил Генри, едва вошел Рэй.

— Это мой йогурт. — Рэй осмотрелся. — Куда делся Джакомо? Все свои шмотки забрал.

— Я с ним поговорил по душам, и он все понял. 

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Благодаря фотографии в инстаграм. Ты попал в кадр.

Рэй подошел к Генри.

— Я должен был уехать.

Генри сунул ему в рот ложку с йогуртом.

— Нет, не должен был.

— Я виноват, что поддался Тому.

— Нет, не виноват. Никто не давал Тому права так с тобой поступать. 

Рэй болезненно скривился.

— Я виноват, что сдался.

— Так, хватит. — Генри поставил банку на стол. — Разговор ни о чем, тебе не кажется?

Губы Рэя были сладкими и липкими от йогурта. Генри их облизал.

— Я безумно скучал по тебе. Мне никто не нужен, только ты. — Он взъерошил волосы Рэя. — От солнца выгорели. Ты заделался серфером?

— Это было относительно легко. У меня ведь отличная физическая подготовка.

— Я люблю тебя, не исчезай, пожалуйста, без тебя плохо.

Рэй крепко обнял его, уткнувшись носом в волосы и вдыхая любимый запах.

— Хочешь, мы вернемся в Лос-Анджелес? — спросил он. Генри с жаром закивал. — Отлично! Я сейчас скажу ребятам, что уезжаю, а ты покидай одежду вон в ту сумку. Можешь не брать рубашки, они ведь тебе не нравятся.

Рэй, счастливо улыбаясь, побежал к пляжу, чтобы разыскать серферов. Он мельком удивился, заметив краем глаза троих мужчин, одетых как персонажи фильма «Люди в черном». «Что они делают в таком виде в самую жару?» — подумал Рэй и сразу о них забыл.

Возвращаясь к дому, он столкнулся с этими людьми.

— Рэй Манчестер? — спросил один из них, тыча ему в лицо удостоверение. — ФБР, агент Боско, это агенты Смит и…

— И Вессон, — закончил за него Рэй, нервничая. — Шутка.

— Агенты Смит и Донаван. У нас к вам пара вопросов.

— Недолго, я собираюсь уезжать.

Они стояли под деревьями неподалеку от дома. 

— Вы меня в чем-то подозреваете? 

Кажется, именно Смит выстрелил ему в голову из пистолета с глушителем. Рэй упал, от резкой боли и силы удара пули. Перепалка агентов доносилась откуда-то издалека.

— Поздравляю, Смит, вы его убили.

— Надо было сначала провести ряд проверок, а потом стрелять.

— Я что, зря сюда ехал? Да еще по такой жаре по песку шатался? Смотри, пуля не повредила кожу. Тот неудачник с выбитыми зубами не солгал.

Рэй приложил руку к гудящей голове. Лица агентов виднелись как в тумане, словно в глаза попала вода. Рэй, держась за дерево, поднялся.

— Вот видишь, он жив и здоров. Поднимайте его и тащите в машину.

Рэй вырвался из рук агентов.

— У вас ничего против меня нет! — крикнул он. — Это противозаконно, вот так нападать на людей! Где ордер на арест? И зачем стрелять в меня?

— В целях государственной безопасности мы вынуждены вас задержать, — сказал агент Боско, подходя к Рэю. — Вы можете принести много пользы своей стране.

— Я должен предупредить друга. — Рэй посмотрел на дом. — Мы собирались сегодня вернуться в Лос-Анджелес.

— Успеете вернуться. Пара-тройка тестов, и вы свободны, — заверил агент Боско.

— Обещаете?

— Да. И вашего друга мы оповестим. Теперь садитесь в машину. Как зовут друга?

— Генри Харт.

— Агент Смит, немедленно пойдите в дом и сообщите мистеру Харту, что его друг будет занят некоторое время.

Ответный взгляд агента Смита мог прожечь дыру в машине. 

***

Генри нашел под подушкой визитницу и от нечего делать открыл ее. Вместо визиток и пластиковых карточек он увидел свои фотографии. «Перед сном, что ли, просматривал?» — У Генри потеплело на душе. 

— Мистер Генри Харт? — мужской голос оторвал его от приятных размышлений. Генри повернулся и увидел персонажа из «Люди в черном».

— Да, это я.

— Агент Смит, ФБР. — Генри получил под нос удостоверение. — Ваш друг, Рэй Манчестер, добровольно согласился сотрудничать с нами в целях государственной безопасности.

— Не понимаю. — Генри спрятал визитницу за спину. — О чем это вы говорите?

— Я уже все сказал. Мистер Манчестер уехал с моими коллегами и будет отсутствовать некоторое время.

В памяти Генри всплыла угроза Тома обратиться в ЦРУ или ФБР.

— О чем вы говорите? — повторил он. Агент Смит сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака, и Генри подумал, что тот достанет прибор для стирания воспоминаний. Но агент Смит достал носовой платок и вытер свой лоб.

— Вам больше ничего не надо знать. Поезжайте в Лос-Анджелес, вам тут нечего делать.

Генри бросился вслед за ним. Перед домом притормозила темно-серая машина, агент Смит сел в нее, и машина рванула, подняв клубы пыли. Генри только за голову схватился. Поборов панику, он побежал в ближайший полицейский участок, где заявил, что его друга похитили люди, выдающие себя за агентов ФБР. 

***

— Итак, ваш отец, ученый Карл Манчестер, облучил вас из универсального трансмолекулярного уплотнителя. — Агент Боско сверился с записями в блокноте. — После чего вы стали абсолютно неуязвимым к факторам любого рода. Вы испытываете боль, но недолго. Интересно, а в центре ядерного взрыва вы выживете?

Рэй уже понял, что зря поддался на уговоры агентов.

— Мне на голову падал трехтонный шар, но атомная бомба не падала.

— Трехтонный шар? — Агент Боско оживился. — А где сейчас находится уплотнитель?

— Не знаю.

— Вы не знаете потому, что не хотите делиться столь полезным изобретением, или потому, что в самом деле не знаете?

— Что? Я не знаю, где сейчас находится уплотнитель. — Рэй встал. 

— Куда это вы собрались?

— Я ответил на все ваши вопросы, думаю, могу идти. 

— Сядьте, — тихо приказал агент Боско. — Я кому сказал!

Рэй сел.

— Вот и славно. Вы уйдете, когда лично я разрешу. В лаборатории все готово для экспериментов. Вас туда проведут. 

Рэю совершенно не понравилось упоминание об экспериментах, но он не стал сопротивляться. У него не было шансов сбежать.

— Как он? — Агент Смит смотрел на монитор, транслирующий происходящее в лаборатории.

— Он действительно неуязвим. — Агент Боско потер руки. — Огнестрельное, холодное и химическое оружие на него не действуют. Бактериологическое было решено не использовать из-за высокой вероятности заражения окружающей среды. Но, думаю, солдатам хватит масок и костюмов. Надо найти уплотнитель.

— Возникла небольшая проблема, — сообщил стажер, заглянув в кабинет. — Некий Генри Харт поднял невероятную шумиху в интернете. По поводу похищения Рэя Манчестера.

— Его никто не похищал. Он добровольно сюда поехал. — Агент Боско был невозмутим. — Удаляйте аккаунты Харта, пока ему не надоест шуметь.

— Есть вторая проблема, — продолжил стажер. — Карл Манчестер предложил нам и ЦРУ схемы уплотнителя. Он устроил настоящий аукцион. Кто больше заплатит, тот и получит схемы.

***

— Сколько еще все это будет длиться? — Рэй задал вопрос в пространство, потому что его ослеплял яркий свет. — Речь не шла о трех дня сплошной боли. 

— Пресс, — скомандовал бестелесный голос. — Почему не подготовили пресс?

— Не надо пресс, — взмолился Рэй, но его никто не слушал. «Я для них подопытное животное. — Он рванулся в ремнях, которые его удерживали. — Не разорвать. Разорвать? Черт, мне и это предстоит выдержать?»

— Наконец-то, вот и пресс. Переложите экспериментальный образец под него. Стоп, кажется, образец перевозбужден. Не освобождайте конечности, он довольно агрессивный. И подготовьте аппарат для растягивания, посмотрим, насколько образец резистентен к разрывам.

— Не надо, — просил Рэй. — Не надо, мне же больно. Хватит, я больше не выдержу. 

— Что он там бормочет? Заткните рот, мешает работать.

— Проявите милосердие. — Рэй крутил головой, уворачиваясь от куска скотча, который собирались наклеить ему на рот. — Хватит, это невыносимо! Я не соглашался на такие пытки!

— Долго играть с ним будете? Скорее!

Рэю ничего не оставалось, кроме как закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть приближающийся стальной поршень.

— Прекратить эксперимент, — приказал агент Смит, входя в зал. — Введите образец в состояние искусственного сна и держите его таким до особого распоряжения.

***

Генри действительно поднял бурю в интернете. В полиции сначала приняли его заявление о похищении Рэя Манчестера, но позже сообщили, что им занимается ФБР, поэтому «мистер Манчестер не может считаться ни пропавшим, ни похищенным». Возмутившись, Генри первым делом написал посты в твиттере и фейсбуке с хэштегом #свободуРэюМанчестеру. В инстаграм разместил свои фото с Рэем, постаравшись выбрать самые умилительные, игнорируя тот факт, что Рэй там выглядел довольно глупо. Как и предполагал Генри, в тот же день набежала толпа сочувствующих. Он писал посты, полные отчаяния и просьб помочь освободить Рэя. Его аккаунты были забанены, но Генри завел новые. Вскоре все его знакомые вовсю репостили и ретвитили. Это было похоже на эпидемию.

Дело не продвигалось, но Генри не сдавался. Он не мог ничего не делать.

***

Через неделю вечером Генри сидел в своей комнате, отправляя в инстаграм новую порцию фотографий. Теперь его соседом был Дрейк, который интересовался исключительно греческой философией.

— Генри, там какой-то мужик тебя ищет, — сказал он.

— Какой мужик? — растерялся Генри.

— Да там, у входа в общежитие. Странный такой, натянул капюшон на лицо, я уж подумал, а не вызвать ли полицию. Спрашивал насчет жевательной резинки.

Генри едва не снес дверь, торопясь выскочить из комнаты. Он вылетел из общежития и попал прямо в руки Рэя, который подбросил его.

— Черт! — заорал Генри, приземляясь на ноги и с трудом удерживая равновесие. — Аккуратнее надо быть. 

В окнах появились любопытные.

— Сними капюшон, — попросил Генри.

— Не могу. Я теперь вроде Квазимодо, — приглушенно ответил Рэй. — Страшный стал, не смотри.

— Хватит, никогда не поверю, что нашлось средство, способное нанести тебе вред.

— А если бы нашлось? — Рэй сдернул капюшон с головы, и Генри уставился на него, пытаясь рассмотреть изменения. Рэй выглядел так же, как и в последнюю их встречу на пляже Фернандина, разве что одежда была другой. — Эй, эти люди на нас таращатся и фотки делают. Иди ко мне, мы должны удовлетворить желания публики.

Он обнял Генри, позируя перед зрителями.

— Ты известный человек в интернете, — объяснил Генри. — Я устроил целую кампанию по твоему спасению. 

— Спасибо, я в курсе. — Рэй отвел Генри подальше от соглядатаев. — Слушай, я здесь ненадолго. Возвращаюсь в Холмогорск. 

— Нет, — запротестовал Генри. — Ну нет! Пожалуйста, Рэй, я тебя прошу, не делай так. Разве ты не можешь найти жилье, я снова буду приезжать на выходные.

— Я не хочу страдать, Генри. Я устал от всего этого дерьма, которое со мной происходит. Зачем ты приехал на остров и привел за собой агентов ФБР? Зачем ты разболтал обо мне своему соседу? Я защищал тебя, как мог, но всему есть предел. 

— Я буду работать над собой. — Генри сжал его руку. — Обещаю, что буду сдерживаться, буду более терпеливым и заботливым.

— Вот в этом и проблема. Тебе нужно прилагать усилия, чтобы быть терпеливым, заботливым и все в таком духе. Но пройдет немного времени, и я снова буду тебя раздражать. Прости, Генри, нам лучше жить отдельно.

— Ты клялся, что сделаешь все что угодно, лишь бы я остался с тобой, — напомнил Генри. — Ты солгал.

— Взрослые иногда лгут. Мне пора повзрослеть, и вот я повзрослел.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты передумал? — Генри снова схватил Рэя за руку. — Скажи, я на все согласен.

— Сделай так, чтобы я забыл ощущение пули, врезающейся мне в висок. Чтобы забыл поршень гидравлического пресса, опускающийся прямо на меня, а я не могу сбежать, потому что привязан к столу, — говорил Рэй. — Я подписал бумагу, что ничего не расскажу, но не могу не рассказать. Надеюсь, что ты не разболтаешь об услышанном. Хотя я слабо в это верю. Ты однажды предал меня, Генри. Предашь еще раз.

— Зачем ты так? — Генри похолодел от ужаса.

— Я постараюсь приехать на церемонию вручения диплома, если не забуду. Всего хорошего. 

Генри смотрел, как уходит Рэй, и ему казалось, что он умирает. На негнущихся ногах Генри вернулся в общежитие, выслушал поздравления знакомых, что-то ответил. 

Он не верил, что Рэй его бросил.

«Неблагодарный. — Генри удалял фотографии и новые аккаунты, злясь на Рэя. — Хоть бы сказал спасибо. Ах да, сказал. Да он просто трус. Как только начались трудности — сбежал. Конечно, лучше сбежать, чем решать проблемы. А чего же он ожидал от отношений? Сплошной медовый месяц? Наивный какой».

Когда к Генри вернулась способность трезво оценивать происходящее, он ужаснулся собственному эгоизму, но, судя по всему, было поздно что-то исправлять.

***

— Ты уверен, что поступил правильно? — Сирена Харт внешне была спокойной, но Генри знал, что внутри у нее пылает вулкан ярости. — Оставил обучение, и это после двух курсов. Столько труда, и без толку!

— Столько денег и без толку, — эхом отозвался Джейк.

— Извини, твой сын — тупой. — Генри намеренно употребил это слово. — Я верну деньги.

— Дело не в деньгах. Дело в твоем будущем.

— Мое будущее принадлежит мне. — Генри не прошел дальше гостиной, даже сумку не снял с плеча. — Не переживай, я справлюсь.

Джейк поджидал момент, когда снова можно будет вставить реплику.

— Ты вернулся в Холмогорск из-за Манчестера, — сказал он. — Я угадал?

— Угадывать нечего, — буркнула Сирена. — Нужно было засудить его за педофилию.

— Ты ошибаешься насчет Рэя. — Генри открыл входную дверь. — Я не буду мозолить вам глаза, сниму квартиру на другом конце города.

Он намеренно прошел возле магазина «Чепуха», чтобы камеры слежения его засняли.

Найдя жилье по приемлемой цене, Генри немного отдохнул, разложил вещи и вернулся в «Чепуху». 

Он ожидал увидеть Гуча, но того не было, как и живого растения. Генри побродил по магазину, сочиняя извинения.

— Добрый день. — Голос Рэя прозвучал прямо за его спиной. — Вас что-то заинтересовало?

Генри повернулся, ожидая какой-нибудь сильной реакции от Рэя.

Или хоть вообще какой-либо реакции, кроме фальшивой улыбки.

— Я вас слушаю. — Рэй был гладко причесан и одет в классический темно-синий костюм.

— Я ищу работу.

— Извините, но свободных мест нет. 

— Рэй, хватит изображать незнакомца.

— Извините, я действительно с вами не знаком. — Рэй смотрел на него честными глазами. 

— Это уже не смешно. Я — Генри Харт, ты меня забыл?

— Я вас и не знал. Не морочьте голову, молодой человек. — Рэй сел за прилавок. — Если вы решили надо мной подшутить, то шутка не удалась.

— Ты меня обманываешь.

— Если вы будете настаивать на своем, я вызову полицию. 

Генри сунул руку за прилавок и дернул за один из рычагов. Ничего не произошло. 

— Уходите, иначе я нажму на кнопку вызова полиции, — предупредил Рэй. 

Генри был вынужден подчиниться.

«У него был прибор для стирания памяти. Неужели он применил его на себе?» — Он обошел квартал и вернулся к магазину. 

«Рэй водит меня за нос. Наверное, сейчас покатывается со смеху. — Генри свернул в пиццерию. — Принесу пиццу, он всегда любил хорошо поесть».

Рэй смотрел на него без тени улыбки.

— Простите, сэр, я вел себя некорректно. — Генри протянул ему коробку. — Угощайтесь.

— Это вредная пища, — немедленно ответил Рэй. — Фастфуд крайне вреден для организма.

У Генри, как говорится, челюсть упала. 

— Что-то еще? — Рэй приподнял брови.

— На сегодня — ничего. 

«Ладно, чувак, хочешь поиграть — поиграем». — Генри пришел в магазин на следующий день. Рэй степенно беседовал с каким-то мужчиной, который хотел купить голову динозавра, извергающую огонь.

— Не продавайте, — встрял Генри. — Это одна из визитных карточек магазина. Я сюда ходил, когда был ребенком.

— Здесь я продавец, поэтому мне решать, — важно ответил Рэй. — Разумеется, сэр, вы можете забрать фигуру в любое время.

После ухода покупателя он сердито спросил:

— Долго вы будете мешать?

— Извините, совсем не хотел мешать. — Генри искал на лице Рэя малейший признак насмешки. — Можно пригласить вас на обед?

— Нельзя.

— На ужин?

— Нет. Я рано ложусь спать.

— Ладно. Давайте встретимся в выходные.

— Я посещаю церковь.

— Что? — не выдержал Генри. — Церковь? Серьезно? 

Рэй взял его под руку и вывел из магазина.

Генри был упорным человеком. Поэтому пришел через день. Динозавра уже не было, равно как и части вещей. Рэй сидел за прилавком и читал книгу. Увидев Генри, он положил книгу лицевой стороной вниз, но Генри успел увидеть имя автора: Сэлинджер.

— Опять вы.

— Я с очередными извинениями. Признаю, что не умею нормально общаться с людьми, забыл о хороших манерах. Приглашаю вас на ужин сегодня вечером. Часов в семь, как раз успеете вернуться домой и лечь спать пораньше, — он говорил намеренно вежливо, невольно передразнивая одного из своих преподавателей. Рэй задумался, а потом ответил:

— Принимаю ваши извинения. По соседству есть ресторан с домашней кухней, лично мне будет удобно поужинать в нем. Я живу напротив.

Генри указал за спину Рэя.

— Помнится, там был лифт.

— Он там есть, но нерабочий. Никогда не работал. Итак, до вечера, Генри Харт.

Генри потратил часть дня на собеседования, но не прилагал особых усилий, чтобы произвести впечатление на потенциальных работодателей. Как результат, ему везде отказали. Но он думал о вечере, надеясь, что Рэй перестанет притворяться.

Рэй сменил костюм на серую футболку с рукавами и черные джинсы. Генри показалось, что это хороший знак.

За ужином Рэй сидел за столом, как за школьной партой, и преувеличенно аккуратно ел, неторопливо беседуя на отвлеченные темы. Генри заскучал.

После ужина Рэй откланялся, сказав, что ему пора домой.

— Можно тебя проводить?

— Я как бы не девушка, чтобы меня провожать. — Рэй усмехнулся. — Но идем, а то на нас и так косо смотрят.

«Проводить» — это было громко сказано, Генри и Рэй пересекли дорогу.

— Вот тут я живу. — Рэй открыл дверь. — На втором этаже. Спасибо за ужин и всего хорошего.

Генри успел поймать дверь, прежде чем она закрылась. Он обнял не сопротивляющегося Рэя, наслаждаясь прикосновениями к любимому человеку.

— Оставь меня, — приглушенно попросил Рэй. — Что ты о себе возомнил?

— Кажется, это ты не убираешь руки с моей талии.

Рэй убрал, но не перестал прижиматься к Генри.

— Придется впустить тебя в квартиру, — недовольно сказал он. — Иначе соседи начнут интересоваться шумом.

Квартира выглядела необжитой, в прихожей стояли запечатанные коробки, на мебели лежал толстый слой пыли. Генри шел за Рэем, искренне надеясь, что сегодня закончится странная игра.

Рэй привел его в спальню.

— Надо выключить свет и задернуть шторы, — заявил он. В комнате наступила полная темнота. Генри хмыкнул и включил свет.

— Так, все понятно. — Рэй придерживал футболку на груди. — Секса не будет.

— Может, ты прекратишь? — Генри включил лампу на тумбочке со своей стороны. — Рэй, я понимаю твое желание вызвать во мне усиленное чувство вины, но хватит играть.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Хватит притворяться. Это не твоя квартира, ты живешь в магазине «Чепуха». Это не твои вещи, обычно ты ходишь в рубашках цвета «вырви глаз» с идиотскими картинками. Это не твоя манера поведения. Ты не любишь здоровую пищу, ты ешь пиццу и чипсы с луковым соусом. И ты хотел мою маму! Ты даже прожил в моем доме несколько дней, и это было очень странно!

Рэй смотрел на него так, словно Генри откуда-то достал бензопилу.

— Сейчас я дам тебе кое-что. — Генри вытащил из кармана ветровки визитницу. — Вот, держи.

— Ого. Ты ее нашел.

— Ого. Ты больше не играешь.

Они взглянули друг на друга, и Рэй оглушительно расхохотался.

— Думаешь, это смешно? — Генри слегка обиделся. — Дурацкое представление. 

— Нет, не дурацкое. — Рэй снова расхохотался. — Ты бы видел свое лицо. Облом по всем пунктам! Ты думал, что я тебе на шею брошусь, попутно снимая штаны с трусами вместе? Отец небесный, я и не предполагал, что произведу такой эффект! Не волнуйся, я записал нашу встречу и буду пересматривать для улучшения настроения. 

— Ты своего добился, я испытал муки совести. 

— Мало, очень мало. Надо было мучить тебя как можно больше. Ты не заслуживаешь легкого прощения. — Рэй перелистывал визитницу. — Я думал, что потерял ее навсегда.

— Чья это квартира?

— Не знаю.

— В смысле? — Генри представил появление владельца. — Черт, надо поскорее отсюда убираться.

— Расслабься, — отмахнулся Рэй.

В двери щелкнул ключ. Спотыкаясь и натыкаясь на предметы, Генри и Рэй выбежали из квартиры, едва не сбив кого-то с ног. Они помчались по улице, потому что Рэй сказал: «Не надо прямо в магазин, нас увидят!», обогнули квартал и ввалились в «Чепуху».

— Что это было? — Генри надсадно кашлял и ловил воздух ртом. Он вспотел, ноги гудели от бега.

— Что это было? Самое скучное свидание за всю мою жизнь! — смеялся Рэй. — О, да, это было хуже, чем праздновать день Святого Валентина с твоей учительницей. 

— Откуда у тебя ключ от той квартиры?

Рэй что-то проворчал в ответ.

— Так это все часть твоего розыгрыша, — догадался Генри. — У тебя был ключ от квартиры, потому что она принадлежит кому-то из твоих знакомых.

— Бинго! — Рэй поаплодировал. — Ну все, тебе пора. 

— Я бросил учебу.

— Чтобы скатиться до моего уровня? — с издевкой спросил Рэй. — Я, между прочим, занимался и занимаюсь самообразованием. Не всегда есть время, но стараюсь.

— Хватит. Я все осознал и сделал выводы.

— Иди, Генри. 

— Ты все еще сердишься?

— О, нет! Хотел бы, но не могу. Особенно после твоих скорбных гримас. Ты поверил, что я потерял память?

— Нет. Да, но совсем немного. — Генри вздохнул. — Где ты взял тот жуткий костюм? И «это вредная пища» или «я посещаю церковь». И зачем ты связался с Джакомо?

— У меня жизнь, насыщенная событиями, не так ли? — Рэй торжествующе смотрел на него. — Ты где живешь?

— Надеюсь, что буду жить здесь.

— Надейся. Что скажут твои родители?

— Мне двадцать два года. Как ты думаешь, я нуждаюсь в одобрении родителей? Ой, ну не надо кивать! 

— Приходи завтра к девяти утра.

— Даже не знаю, у меня два собеседования. Одно в девять, второе в десять. Если примут на работу, то я смогу зайти только вечером. Я не то говорю, да?

Рэй скорчил рожу.

— Приложу все усилия, чтобы ты снова меня полюбил.

— Дело в том, Генри, что моя любовь к тебе никуда не исчезла. — Рэй улыбнулся. — Но я не хочу повторения прошлого. Не хочу унижений из-за возраста. Да, у меня комплексы! 

— Обещаю, нет, клянусь, что никогда не упомяну о нашей разнице в возрасте. — Генри прикусил язык. — Прости.

— Ты себя слышишь? Хватит просить прощения. 

Генри взял его за руки и потянул к себе.

— Нет, Генри, не надо. — Рэй высвободился. — Ласками и сексом проблему не решишь. Понимаешь, все должно идти от сердца, а не из разума. 

Генри вернулся домой в самых расстроенных чувствах.

«Что же ему от меня надо?» — Он ходил из угла в угол маленькой гостиной. Хозяин квартиры потребовал, чтобы Генри ничего не менял. Генри не нравилась старомодная, громоздкая мебель. Он бы с радостью вынес ее, как мусор, но арендная плата была довольно скромной, чтобы Генри мог качать права.

«Я должен быть терпеливым. Да, нужно приучить себя к этой мысли. — Генри лег на нерасстеленную кровать. — Нет, не нужно приучать. Я должен каким-то хитромудрым способом измениться. Но я знаю, что Рэй умеет раздражать, и я буду раздражаться от его тщеславия, глупых шуток, рисовки на публику. — Генри зарылся лицом в подушку. — Так зачем же я вернулся? Что, если я никогда его не любил, а только верил в любовь?» Он сравнивал чувства, которые испытывал к Рэю, с чувствами по отношению к людям, которыми ранее увлекался.

— Да не знаю я, не знаю! — выкрикнул Генри. — Я запутался.

***

— Он не придет. — Швоз напряженно смотрел на Рэя, который не сводил глаз с мониторов. — Ты его любишь, а он только думает, что любит тебя. На самом деле Генри к тебе просто привязан.

— Замолчи.

— Я твой друг и не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Связь с тобой тешила его самолюбие. Спорим, что он хвастался своим крутым бойфрендом?

— Замолчи!

— Не замолчу! — Швоз повысил голос. — Он принес страдания, он унижал тебя, высмеивал. А потом прибежал, пребывая в уверенности, что ты примешь его с распростертыми объятиями и все вернется на круги своя.

— Девять часов. Я назначил ему на девять часов.

— Не говори таким печальным голосом, я сейчас заплачу.

Камера показала Генри, входящего в магазин.

— Вот видишь! — Рэй подпрыгнул от радости. — Видишь? Он здесь!

— Рано радуешься. 

— Спорим? — Рэй обошел Швоза по кругу. — Спорим, что Генри пришел на работу.

— Что мне светит в случае проигрыша? 

— Выполнение желаний три дня.

— Неделю.

— Неделю, — согласился Рэй. — Если я выигрываю…

— Понял, хватит. Так иди, что ты стоишь?

***

— Привет! — Рэй протянул Генри руку. — Я знал, что ты придешь.

Генри молча ответил на рукопожатие.

— Ну, ты здесь все знаешь, поэтому не буду тратить время на объяснения.

— Я пришел, чтобы проститься. Уезжаю в Кордову.* 

Рэй нахмурился, что-то вспоминая.

— В Испанию?

— Нет, на Аляску. Откуда ты знаешь, что в Испании есть Кордова?

— Здесь еще полным-полно свободного места. — Рэй постучал себя по голове. — Значит, уезжаешь.

— Уезжаю.

— Это досадно. Я поспорил со Швозом, что ты пришел на работу. — Рэй мысленно скрестил пальцы на удачу: «Он меня разыгрывает».

— И что на кону?

— Неделю выполнять любые желания.

Генри наклонился к Рэю и заговорщицки подмигнул.

— Тогда я остаюсь. Хочу увидеть, как он будет танцевать в балетной пачке.

— Ты меня разыграл с поездкой в Кордову?

— Ты поверил, что я уезжаю?

— Нет. Да. И вообще, здесь я король розыгрышей.

Генри подавил улыбку: жизнь явно обещала много интересных событий. К тому же Рэй находился на своей территории.

**Author's Note:**

> * https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Кордова_(Аляска)


End file.
